


【授权翻译】For Better, For Worse（国设／历史向）

by SkyandTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyandTea/pseuds/SkyandTea
Summary: 米英。玫瑰是红色的，紫罗兰是蓝色的，但绿色在你身上永远是更好看的。从那时起直到现在，以婚姻形式体现的特殊关系。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Better, For Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435084) by RobinRocks. 



> 概要：历史向，正剧向。描写了米英从二战结婚后直到现在，两人如何一起面对种种的高低起跌。少许暴力和意识形态描述出没注意，主要是冷战时期的阿尔有那么一点点疯狂但没有黑化。
> 
> 译者前言：作者RobinRocks是一个英国妹子，大学时双主修英国文学和美国研究，还到过美国交流，也许由于这些因素，她特别擅长以历史为背景写出国设米英的故事，各种历史梗和细节都处理得十分带感，而且文笔细腻。她笔下的阿瑟往往都是很多的傲配少许的娇，非常符合他前日不落帝国的身份，阿尔的超大国气势和偶尔孩子气加KY的性格也平衡得恰到好处。推荐具一定英语能力的妹子去看原文，不过大神是个互攻党，有意爬其他故事的请注意USUK还是UKUS。
> 
> 这次翻译的故事是一个单章节短篇，最后被我分成四节翻译。标题取自英语国家传统的婚礼誓词，作者巧妙地把誓词中提到的不同情境套用到阿尔阿瑟身上。发正文前先附上结婚誓词全文：
> 
> 英国国教版本（男）：  
> I,____, take thee,_____, to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth. （女版的差别只是在“to cherish”后多了一句“to obey”）  
> 译：我＿＿接受你＿＿＿成为我的妻子，从今以后永远拥有你，无论顺境或逆境，富贵或贫穷，健康或疾病，我都会爱你，尊敬你并且珍惜你，直到死亡将我们分开。我向上帝宣誓，并向他保证我对你的神圣誓言。
> 
> 美国天主教版本：  
> I, ____, take you, ____, to be my lawfully wedded(husband／wife), to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.  
> 译：我＿＿接受你＿＿成为我的合法丈夫／妻子，从今以后永远拥有你，无论顺境或逆境，富贵或贫穷，健康或疾病，直到死亡将我们分开。

【 **＊＊＊** 原文斜体的地方以 **粗体** 标示 **＊＊＊** 】

 

* * *

 

 

**（你该把戒指造得更好一些的。有时候它仍然会令我流血。）**

 

［1943年］

 

「杰克和吉尔到山上……」（注[1]）

 

英国低声唱着以分散他的注意力，同时把手上的小钳子拿到气罐上银蓝色的火焰上方，一边转动着钳子一边观察着金属因加热而发出的亮光。

 

「……去提……」美国停了下来，在英国的手下紧张地抽动。「啊，他们到底是要去提什么来着？」

 

「水，」英国低声回应。「一桶水。」他把小钳子从火上拿开。「现在不要再动了。」

 

美国点头，但当热力从铁器蔓延到他裸露着的肩膀皮肤上的时候，他还是本能地缩开了。

 

「士兵，勇敢点，」英国低声说着，吻上那枪伤。

 

**（「绿色。你以前从不穿绿色的。至少** **……** **至少在这一切开始之前不穿。」**

**「第二次世界大战？」**

**「对。」**

**「我在第一次世界大战时也是穿这套军服的。」**

**「呃** **……** **那正正就是我想说的，这一切『世界大战』什么的，从那时起你才开始穿绿色。其实，我觉得** **……** **那跟你挺相配的。绿色** **……** **是** **……** **呃，那是一种混合色，对吧？你把黄色和蓝色混在一起才得出绿色。那不是分明的，就像这一切，所有人都在不同阵营之间摇摆，俄罗斯和意大利还有──」**

**「你是指** **三次色（** **注** ****[2]** ** **）。** **」**

**「哈？」**

**「绿色，是一种三次色，跟三原色是相对的。」**

**「因为你混合它？」**

**「嗯。就像橙色和紫色。」**

**「那棕色呢？你也可以把它混合出来的，是吧？」**

**「当然。」**

**「红色呢？你以前总是穿红色的。」**

**「红色是三原色之一。」**

**「所以不是？」**

**「对，红色可纯净多了。」）**

 

「呃、嘿。」美国喘息着复原之际，看到英国随手把子弹和钳子扔到一个咖啡罐盖子之中，突然开口道，「欵，英国，和我结婚，好吗？我是说，当一切都结束了之后。」

 

英国的视线一下子移到他身上。

 

「别犯傻了。」他听起来甚至一点都不惊讶。

 

「我才没有，」美国坚决重申，「我才没有在犯傻。我们曾一同越过高山低谷，但这个……战争什么的，我指，你和我──」

 

「 **美国** 。」

 

「我是认真的，我真的是认真的，英国。我们在这里狠狠地教训了一些家伙，你和我。这是必须要考虑的，对吧？我不想那一切都跟这场战争一起完结。如果没有彼此，我们没可能办得到这些事的，你知道的吧？考虑一下嘛，这真的是最好的安排了。」

 

「但是，为什么？……除了政治上的因素。」

 

说话之际，英国把他的飞行夹克递给他，仍然是一副不为所动的样子──彷佛他们只是在商讨另一轮租借法案好等德国被美英盟军满怀爱意地轰炸得来回地狱又折返人间。

 

「如果我说我爱你，你肯定会笑。」从美国回答的声音中可以听出他正在撅嘴。

 

「是啊，我会笑的。」英国用胶带将纱布稳稳地固定在已经清理好的伤口上。此刻他觉得自己差点就要笑出来了。愚蠢的美国，竟然会被 **意大利** 枪伤了……

 

「所以我还是这样说好了：因为我想我们像绿色一样。融合在一起，好吗？只不过它看起来很好。很 **奏效** 。」美国露齿一笑，并像海报女郎那样朝英国眨了一下眼。「在你身上很好看，跟你的眼睛很相配。」

 

英国没有作声，小心翼翼地为美国重新扣好衬衫上的扣子。美国一直左右摇晃，令到整件事变得很困难。

 

「 **英──吉──利──** 」他哀叫着，「跟我结婚嘛，笨蛋。你说好的话，我会加倍努力来打赢这场仗的，好让我能够早点夺去你的贞操，好吗？」

 

「那不应该是……那是……我是说，我才不……」感觉到自己的脸热了一点，英国不快地看着他。「别那样说话，我以前明明不是这样教你的。」

 

美国只是笑着把自己的头颅靠在英国肩上。

 

「那仍然不是个『不』，」他若有所思又轻快地说。「那我们就等战胜后才结婚吧。」

 

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

［1945年4月］

 

「玫瑰？」

 

「当然喽。」英国把其中一朵红色花卉别在美国那件夹克破旧的皮革上。「玫瑰可是我的国花。」

 

美国得意地笑了。

 

「新娘可不能没有花束。」

 

「我才不是你的新娘。」英国踫了一下他自己破烂衣领上的红玫瑰，冷笑着。「如果我是一个新娘的话，我会穿着用阵亡士兵的降落伞所缝制而成的婚纱和新鞋子，还会涂红唇膏来把你的胜利之吻染成红色。」（注[3]）

 

「哦，」美国反击道，「我倒觉得很合适啊。」

 

到底他是指他们正准备结婚却还穿着各自的军服，或是他们正准备在一间于伦敦大轰炸时被炸得连屋顶也塌了的教堂废墟中结婚，英国不是很确定。大块瓦砾堆之间垂下的藤蔓像铁丝一样将石块缠在一起，哪怕它们其实早已被炸得支离破碎。

 

又或者美国单单只是想说周遭的环境很合适：除了他们两个以外已经空无一人，没有神父，没有证婚人，甚至连十字架上的耶稣像也被半掩埋了。

 

在严肃的寂静中，他们各自读出誓词。无论顺境或逆境，富贵或贫穷，健康或疾病，永远拥有你， **无论顺境或逆境** 。美国紧紧抓住了他的手，即使他没有迎上他的凝视。

 

美国在颤抖。

 

**啊，它尚未结束。我们赢了，但它尚未结束。**

 

「你喜欢它们吗？」美国亮出戒指──成对的、相同的──在他的掌心上。两只简单朴实的银色戒指。「它们不是银制的。是钢。我用失事战机的碎片造的。那是一部很出色的战机，在它被击落以前先击沉了三艘日本的船。」

 

「如果那是我们想要的主题，你应该先跟我说些什么的，」英国面无表情地说，拿起其中一只戒指往美国的无名指上套。「我本可以把王室的御宝借出来熔掉的。」

 

「别这样嘛。」美国抓起另一只戒指和英国的手，依旧微笑着。「我以为这样更能纪念我们到底一同经历过什么──我们结婚的理由。」

 

英国轻轻地给了他一声冷笑。

 

「我甚至都不记得为什么我会说『好』。」他半开玩笑半是真心地说道。

 

「你是没有。」

 

美国将戒指套上他的手指。他没有把其中一边锉得足够平整 **诸如此类** 的，因为他扭正戒指的时候割伤了英国的手指。英国吃了一惊，想把手收回来检查伤口，但美国却抓紧了他的手腕。

 

「你没有说『好』，」美国重复，「你只是握了我的手，并且同意了那是最好的做法而已。」

 

**（美国在破损的拱门下亲吻他时，把他抱得太紧了──彷似害怕他会溜出他的怀抱，毕竟现在欧洲的战争已经结束，而他也不再需要他了。）**

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

［1945年8月］

 

「我正……我正在回来的途中。」

 

线路信号不是很清晰，英国只能勉强听到他。

 

「我知道。我听说了……听说了那进行得……」英国的声线逐渐减弱，手指不自觉地绕电话的线。「啊，那……那真好。我很高兴。你……」他再次停下了。「美国，你还好吧？」

 

「当然了。」太快了。「我……很期待见到你。我是说，我──」

 

「我知道，我知道。我想念──我也预期[anticipate，也作期待之意]会跟你见面。」

 

「预期？」一声笑声──有些牵强，不过也可能有些真实，起码有那么一点。「那可以是好，也可以是坏的。」

 

「我会在乎你就该要感恩了，你个臭小鬼。」英国自己笑了一下。

 

「我有的。」他听到美国深吸了一口气。「……英国？」

 

「嗯？」

 

「我刚刚只是──」背景中传来另一个人的说话声，美国立即停止了自己的话。「噢，对不起，我要挂线了。但我很快就会见到你了，好吗？」

 

「好吧。」当英国已经准备要简短地道别之际，一个念头突然闪现。「啊，等等！你……你是不是有什么想要的？」他吞咽了一下。「我是说，为了……为了今晚。」

 

「噢。没、没有，我不认为……」美／国若有所思地停下来。「嗯，事实上……那很蠢，真的，但是……穿绿色。」

 

「绿色？」

 

「是啊。你穿绿色很好看。它比红色更适合你。」

 

──

 

在四月里那个温暖清朗的早晨，那场愚蠢的伪婚礼后，他们没有圆房以确认彼此的婚姻，因为当时战争还未完结。他们读出了各自的誓词，为对方套上了戒指，还亲吻了彼此；然后，他们去了买早餐，面对面坐在咖啡馆最后的角落里，吃着配给的土司和茶和咖啡和烤面饼，讨论如何尽快结束与日本之间的战事，英国还用餐巾清理了手指上的血迹。

 

美国并没有为自己差劣的手工而道歉。

 

他们没有圆房，双方都同意一日战争尚未结束，他们就不算已经完婚。同日下午，美国动身出发到太平洋时，还咧着嘴开玩笑地说他不会让英国成为寡妇的。

 

几个月之后的这个下午，他终于从前线归来，唇边的弧度不比当时，往日的玩笑更是无影无踪。英国穿着一件他拥有多年的绿色V领毛衣等他。

 

（「这可不是我指的绿色，」美国沉吟。「你的军服在哪？」

 

「楼上某处吧，」英国恼火地回应。「它已经破损得令我怀疑我一踫它就会直接碎掉。」）

 

睡房的地板上被扔了一地的绿色和棕色，英国的毛衣与美国的军服和飞行夹克。那是八月里其中一个沉重而炎热的晚上，美国在他身上沉睡时感觉很重也很热，他的精疲力竭不仅仅是生理上的。英国可以感受到他的重量死死地压住了他，不论是他的肋骨、脊柱，还是内脏，都被压得无法动弹分毫。不过，他没有窒息的感觉──至少尚未。那重量带来的压力反而奇妙地舒适，某些没有被唱出来的婚礼赞歌让他觉得即使美国把他压坏了也不算什么问题，真的。

 

美国看起来没有什么不同，甚至闻起来、听起来和感觉起来都没有不同。他仅仅是简单地抱着英国熟睡，每一次呼气都伴随着深深的叹息。这很可能是他那么多个月以来睡得最好的一觉了。

 

但是，他真的变了。光是他的体重已经足以证明，英国──曾经比他强大那么多──竟然完全无法从他的身下挣脱。

 

在潮湿的黑暗之中，只有熟睡的美国和自己的思绪作伴，他明白自己并没有选择的余地。这场战争改变了一切。它令美国变得更加强大，它令他成长了起来。

 

它令英国变得需要他。

 

（「不过，你 **真的** ……想要这样，是吗？」美国气喘吁吁地说，把自己压向他，双手紧紧地抓住他的大腿。「这不只是……只是为了政治因素，或者……因、因为这是最好的做法，我、我是说……我真的……爱你，你知道的，英国。」）

 

**我不知道。没有你我什么都做不了，这是肯定的，但即使如此我也无法确定自己是不是在利用你──跟你结婚是不是因为你取代了我原来的位置。**

 

美国更加挨近了他，把脸埋在他的脖子旁，而英国则抬手抚摸他的发丝。

 

那只戒指再次割伤了他的手指。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

注[1]——《杰克和吉尔》是一首经典的英文童谣，其中最广为传唱的一段如下：

Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water.／杰克和吉尔到山上去提水

Jack fell down and broke his crown／杰克摔倒了摔破了他的头

And Jill came tumbling after. ／吉尔在后面翻着跟头下来了

它的起源已不甚清楚，但一般认为Jack和Jill暗指法国大革命时期被断头的路易十六国王和他的皇后玛丽，"hill"指的是"top power"（最高权力），"water"则为"gains from corruption"（不义之财）。后来，"Jack and Jill"在英语世界逐渐引申为少男少女的意思。

 

注[2]——作者误把绿色当成了三次色（tertiary colour），原文评论里有人指正其实绿色只是二次色（secondary colour）。

 

注[3]——用阵亡士兵的降落伞缝制的婚纱：在战事及战后，这是很常见的做法。由于降落伞是用丝绸做的，而当时丝绸的价格十分昂贵而且很罕有，因此40年代数以千计的新娘的婚纱都是由军用降落伞物料循环再造的。某程度上很帅，不是吗？:)


	2. Chapter 2

在50年代，美国花钱的速度快得仿似口袋底有个黑洞一样，与俄罗斯和中国之间往来的信件及电话粗鲁得很，还会在晚上不恰当的时间播放最新的埃尔维斯‧普雷斯利唱片。有一次，他竟把星条旗当成披风披到英国身上，在他耳边低声说着「别管那片红」，然后一边哼着《别太残忍》（注[1]）一边抱着他上楼。整个晚上，他都在哼这首歌跟普雷斯利的其他歌，还有比尔‧哈利、贸易船组合和别的乱七八糟的，总之他把任何掠过他那草包脑袋的东西都哼了出来。即使是被美国操着的时候，他仍被美国国旗包裹着，同时被他一直唱着埃尔维斯‧该死的‧普雷斯利的魔音穿脑。这令英国觉得很愤怒，真的。不过他还是口下留情了，没有直斥其非，因为当他仰望他的时候，看见了他眼中的恐惧。

 

「我想要你，我需要你，我爱你。」美国稍后略带俏皮地说，把玩着英国戴着戒指的手，吻着上面每个指节。

 

英国疲倦地微笑，想要说些类似的话响应他，但他知道美国的心思并不真的在他身上。

 

他满脑子都是俄罗斯和他到底需要多少导弹。

 

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

［1959年］

 

「红色的。」

 

美国斜倚着厨房的门框，双手交叉抱在宽广的胸膛上。他正穿着他近期最爱的蓝色牛仔裤和简朴的白色T恤，颈上挂着一个银制的十字架吊饰。他真的应该托一下眼镜──其位置低得令他视物时，视线都没有穿过镜片──而且他的头发也太长了，像是窗帘一般挡在他那双蓝眸前，令它们看上去变得比平常深沉。

 

英国略略回头越过肩膀看了他一眼，哼了一声表示同意，然后回头继续整理他从花园摘来放到厨房桌上玻璃花瓶里的玫瑰。在他把花插好组成一道美丽的风景之际，钢制的婚戒在一朵朵红色花苞之间若隐若现。

 

「玫瑰是红色的──」他回应。

 

「紫罗兰是蓝色的（注[2]），」美国的理智线啪一声断掉了。「我不喜欢红色。」他瞇眼盯着英国──他正穿着白衬衫和灰色花纹领带，并上面套了一件深红色的毛背心。

 

「噢，真是不巧。」英国简洁地回答。「你的国旗上有红色。 **我的** 国旗上有红色。」

 

「我没有办法改变它们，但 **你** ……」美国踏前，突然间捉住了他的手腕，猛地把他转向自己。「如果让我再次看见你身上出现红色，我会杀了你。」

 

面对他的威胁，英国仅仅眨了一下眼，没有阻止他用彷佛想把骨髓都挤出来的力度来紧握他的腕。

 

「美国，如果你杀了我，我身上可是会出现极其多红色的啊。」

 

「如果我掐死你就不会了。」

 

「那我就会变成蓝色的了。」英国不耐烦地叹了口气，似乎很厌倦要重复说着同一件事。

 

**别这么荒谬了。**

 

「嗯。然后我会在下葬时帮你穿上绿色。」美国侧起头，上下打量着英国。「见鬼，你穿绿色很好看，但是你都没再穿绿色了。」

 

「啊，虽然我不怎么追随潮流，但我总算留意到现在已经没多少人会穿绿色了。」

 

**真是的，我不穿绿色因为我没有在打仗。那就是你为什么想要我穿绿色的原因吧？跟你一起打你的仗？那肯定是唯一的原因。**

 

「是啊。」美国随口附和，终于舍得放开英国的手臂。「看起来这阵子每个人都很喜欢红色呢。」

 

他伸手捉住英国的套头毛线背心的下摆，往上掀起直到他的肋骨及胸膛。英国曾有一剎那想过是否要反抗，把毛衣往下拉回去。可是美国已十分坚持地将背心拉高到他的腋下，结果他还是选择了直接举高双手，让他把毛衣拉过他的头顶脱下。

 

美国把那件衣物直接甩到厨房地板上，然后笑容满面地看着英国，一言不发。

 

「所有人？」英国叹息，因为他的耐性已所余无几，所以他转过身去，指尖沿着玫瑰花瓣柔软的边缘轻扫。「别这么该死的[bloody，也作血腥之意]疑神疑鬼了。」

 

「血腥……」美国从喉间挤出一声干笑，把双臂举到脑袋后。「是啊，英国。 **所有人** 。」

 

──

 

「英/国，」美国在他耳边低语，翻到他身上。

 

「怎么了？」英国甚至都懒得张开眼，用手肘抵着美国的肩用力推着。当他发现自己无法挪动他时，昏昏欲睡地发出了一声抱怨的呻吟。「你到底 **想** 要什么啊？你个蠢货。」

 

「墙纸。」美国稍稍顿了一下，似乎在认真考虑着什么。「我看到墙纸上有东西。」

 

「我不会在大晚上的这种时间容忍你这样的，」英国短促地响应。「滚你妈的蛋。」

 

「可是我真的看得到。」

 

「那你走开去别的地方睡吧。我绝对是认真的。我才不在意是不是有个阴森的无头骑士在逼近你睡的那边床，我今晚真的完全没有心情理会你的鬼话连篇，所以拜托你去别的地方鬼哭鬼叫吧。」

 

「你不相信我？」美国咬了他的脖子一口。「英/国，你竟然不 **同意** 我？」

 

「 **美/国** _-_ ！」英国用手肘重击他的太阳穴，终于成功把他挪开了。「别再他妈的测试我的底线。我不知道你这阵子在 **发什么神经** ，但我一点都不喜欢。」

 

他背过身，只留了一个背脊给美国。

 

美国沉默了一段很长的时间，最后他跪起来，探身伸手到床边的几上，啪地打开了上面的床头灯。英国暴躁地嘶了一声，整个人缩到被子底下，想着明早一定要朝美国的脸上来一拳。又是一阵长时间的沉默，但这份宁静却突然被无庸置疑的撕纸声打破了。

 

英国从被子下探头，刚好看见美国从墙上撕下一长段墙纸。他用拇指和食指夹着印有华丽花纹但已干巴巴地卷起的墙纸，翻来覆去地检视着。

 

「为什么你非要这么 **具破坏力** 不可？」英国爆发了，直起身来，伸手抢过那条被撕下的墙纸，把它揉成一团，扔到床的另一端。「麻烦你帮帮忙，关上灯然后去 **睡** 了好吗。」

 

「你觉得我具破坏力？」美国好奇地朝他眨了眨眼。「可是，英国，你明明跟我一样啊。」他扬了扬手上用金属残骸造的婚戒。「这可是我们为什么是绝配的原因吶。」

 

「即便如此，如果你再不闭上嘴回去睡觉的话，我就要离开你去找法国了。」

 

「法国？嗯？」美国心不在焉地前后晃动。「那俄罗斯呢？你会不会为了 **他** 离我而去？」

 

「你再继续说下去吧，我可能真的会考虑。起码他很静。我真不懂你都已经长得那么大了，为什么还要表现得像个讨人厌的小鬼一样……」

 

英国重新安顿好并以一声刻意的叹息作「对话」完结的信号。灯光尚未熄灭，但没过多久，他感觉到美国的体重离开了床垫。听着美国离开房间的脚步声，他轻轻地松了一口气。

 

**太好了。千万别回来。**

 

（他并不觉得他们之间的关系恶劣，甚或是正在恶化，真的。他只是认为美国一天比一天变得更奇怪，愈来愈多疑、不安、暴躁，偶尔怪异地具侵略性；而且他对英国的 **占有欲** 简直是该死的强，不时会以令他淤青的力度死死地紧抓着他。

 

杀千刀的俄罗斯。要不是知道俄罗斯会狠狠地轰他一脸核武器来还击，英国在这个当下肯定已经先狠狠地轰上 **他** 的脸了。）

 

美国急步回到睡房里，在英国尚未回过神来之际俯身骑在他身上，把他正面朝天地摔在床上。

 

「搞什么──？！」英国抬腿踢向他，在他身下扑腾着。「美国！给我立即停止胡闹！我不是在跟你玩！」

 

「正好。」美国回答，声线忽然变得非常冰冷。「因为我也不是在玩。」

 

他的双膝压着英国的两条上臂，压制着他。当举起从厨房拿来的刀子时，他一手揪住他的发以固定他的头。他稍稍地弹动手上的刀，英国的双眼紧盯着刀尖。

 

他的心脏在肋骨下用力跳动，同时在美国的重量下以他能做到的最大程度挣扎，但说真的──

 

「士兵，勇敢点。」刀子落下时，美国在他耳声低语。

 

──他没害怕。他没美国那么害怕。

 

美国快速但笨拙地在他坦露的胸膛刻上一个又一个字母，汗湿的手在刀柄上滑了不知道两次还是三次，而且由于他懒得戴上眼镜，因此他是瞇着眼弓身俯在英国身上的。整件事简直是见鬼的痛，不过从刀锋切进他的皮肤那一刻开始，英国没有哀求过，没有尖叫过，更没有移动过分毫，因为他感觉这样做只会令美国更加害怕。因为美国就是这么奇怪，恐惧着一些抽象的东西，一些仅仅是意念上而没有实体的东西，一些他没法攻击的东西。

 

鬼怪和墙纸里的东西和共产主义。

 

**在我身上发泄你的恐惧吧，如果你非要如此的话。**

 

美国完成最后一个字母后，把手上的刀翻转，他的膝盖离开了英国的上臂并往后一坐，将沾满血的手指放到嘴边，一只一只、非常专注地吮着。他睁着蓝色的大眼睛近乎胆怯地往上瞄，英国对上了他的视线，因着疼痛而不住地喘息。

 

「资本主义[Capitalist]。」美国欢快地告诉他，拇指和食指正被含在嘴里──他的姿态并不性感，不带性意味，也没有性暗示。他只是看起来彷似一个过大，大得惊人[obscene，也作淫秽之意]的孩子。

 

「之猪。」英/国咬着牙说。「完成它啊，白痴。」即使是处于极度痛楚当中，他仍扭曲地朝美国微笑。「整个词明明是资本主义 **之猪** [Capitalist Pig]。」

 

美国以非常冷静的姿态舔干净了他的手指，万分谨慎地拿下戒指，然后扬起同一只手，啪一声打在英国脸上。

 

「我不像他们！」他愤怒地喊道，而且突然哭了──愤怒、挫败、苦恼、愚蠢的孩子陷入了困境无法脱身；既扮演英雄，也饰演坏人；不止是爱人，也是施虐者。「我才不像他们！我不会那样叫你因为我不觉得你是错的！」他低头看着自己的杰作，重重地呼吸。「我只是在提醒你到底你是谁，到底你是什么。你跟我根本是一样的。」

 

「什么？疑神疑鬼又歇斯底里？」英国抬手抢走他的刀，果断地把它放在床边小几上。「有时候，我真的不懂为什么我要忍受你，蠢蛋。」

 

「因为你爱我啊！」美国叫嚷，但听起来像是连他自己都无法完全说服自己。他的双手分别放到英国头颅的两侧，俯身靠近他。「英国，不要离开我。要是你走了，我会找到你，然后把你拖回来。我会杀了你的，好吗？」

 

「美国，亲爱的，别说些不是真心的话。」英国温柔地说，擦干美国的脸。「你一直那样说，但没有一个字是真心的。我怀疑即使你想，你也没法杀掉我。」

 

「我可以。」美国反驳，他的头颅猛地从英国手中挣脱。「我很容易就能杀了你。我可以把你啪一声折断成两截。我可以折断你的颈。我可以用你其中一条蠢毙了的丑领带勒死你，或者把你那些极其难看的红玫瑰塞进你的喉咙直到你窒息为止。」他的双颊因愤怒而发红。「不要告诉我我能做什么和不能做什么！」

 

「我是说你没种那样做。」尽管会令他的胸口很痛，英国还是笑了。「去给我拿条毛巾吧，你个笨蛋。」

 

美国眼里有某种东西飞快地闪过，其后忽然垂下肩膀，顺从地从英国身上和床上爬下来，溜出房间。

 

不过，他没有回来；而没多久后，英国听见他吐了。

 

──

 

「我猜你是对的。」美国站在睡房门口，手上紧抓着锡制的急救药箱。「那真是极其多的红」。

 

已经是早晨了，很早，但天色已明亮起来。英国已然精疲力竭，因为整个晚上余下的时间里他都睁着眼，十分清醒地躺着，浑忘了拳头里正松松地抓着染上铁锈色的床单。他转头看向他。

 

「当然。」他僵硬地说。这已经是他所能说的全部了。

 

「对不起。」美国横过房间来到床边站定，放下并打开急救药箱。他已重新戴起了眼镜，无需再把东西放到脸前两厘米才能看清楚那是什么。

 

「道歉也无法令任何东西回复原状，美国。」英国没有自他身旁退开；相反，他反常地有耐性，异常地温柔。

 

「我知道。」美国快速地翻动着锡箱里的东西在找些什么。「我不是来请求你原谅我的，我知道你在这件事上不会原谅我，那没关系，真的。毕竟，我猜我也不期望你会这样做。但是，你懂的，我 **很抱歉** 。事后回想起来，我只愿我没有那样做过。没有必要做到这种地步。」

 

他把消毒液倒在棉球上，伸手够到英国袒露而沾满血的胸口，轻轻擦在那些字母流畅利落的线条上。

 

英国倒抽一口气并扭动身体，用力咬着下唇。那痛得要命，令他灼痛的液体渗进被割开的皮肤，深入暴露出来的皮肉底层。

 

「不要逼我再一次压住你，」美国沉吟。「哦对了，我还没说完。我发现我没必要这样做。我只是担心你会忘记你是谁，你懂吗？我不想你变得像他们一样，那就是说，我不会让他们抢走你的，英国。这与我有没有种完全无关。一旦你像俄罗斯和中国那样染红，我会杀了你的；我对上帝发誓，我会的。死亡总比染红好。」

 

他停下来，轻轻笑了一下，他的蓝眸在镜片后闪耀得如同孩子的双眼一般。接着他低下头，吻在英国颊上。

 

「不过那也没关系，」他快乐地接续。「因为之后我发现这些全部都是没必要的。我永远都不会让共产主义抢走你的。你是资本主义的，比我更资本主义，而我知道这永远都不会改变。我怕你会忘记你自己是谁，但其实忘记的是 **我** ！他妈的大英帝国，不是吗？」美国再次笑了起来，他的手指控制着棉球往第一个i字上擦。「见鬼，你就是个贪心的混蛋。要是有人敢在你跟前背过身去哪怕是一秒钟，你也会把他洗劫得一乾二净。」

 

「那都是多少年前的事了，美国。」英国实在太累太痛了，所以没有尽全力抗议，或是与自己以往的所作所为划清界线来守护自己的绅士名声。「一切……现在都已经不一样了。」

 

「噢，我知道啊，」美国欢快地说。「不过，这依然给了我信心。你永远都不会为了共产主义放弃你那镶金边的茶具组，对吧，我娇生惯养的王子？他们说 **我** 贪心，沉迷消费主义和物质生活；但 **你** 才是曾经世上最大的帝国，地球上最富有的国家。令这一切改变的唯一原因是你花光了所有的钱来打仗，而非用在开设各种博物馆来炫耀那些偷回来的琐碎装饰品。」

 

**穿绿色，而非红色。**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

注[1]——《别太残忍》和《我想要你，我需要你，我爱你》都是埃尔维斯‧普雷斯利1956年发表的单曲。

（另一方面，那首在美/国脑袋中掠过的贸易船组合的歌很有可能是《Yakety Yak》，是关于一个经常被身边所有人唠叨的小孩子。是不是听起来有点耳熟？XD 事实上是一首很著名的歌呢。）

 

注[2]——《玫瑰是红色的（Roses are red）》是一首英格兰诗歌，及后引伸出不同版本的打油诗，开首两句必定是”Roses are red, Violets are blue”，其后的则自由发挥，通常被当作情诗使用。最常见的版本如下：

Roses are red, Violets are blue,  
玫瑰是红色的，紫罗兰是蓝色的，

Sugar is sweet, And so are you.  
糖是甜的，你也是一样。


	3. Chapter 3

****美国将他锁在睡房里。

 

不是立刻。他整个早上都绕在他身旁阿谀奉承，为他穿上一件他自己的、柔软的（绿色）旧T恤；每次当英国因疼痛而倒抽一口气并紧抓住胸膛时，他都会内疚地皱起眉头。他以一份极美妙的早餐，佐以频繁的「我爱你」来讨好他，每多说一次，他的声线里就多一分绝望。

 

（「你会原谅我的，对吧？」美国问，他的身躯过份靠近，他的抓握过份用力，他的婚戒过份干净。）

 

稍后，英国发现他边径自唱着歌，边清理他的枪。好吧。一把枪。他其中一把枪。其中一把他喜欢的枪──M1911手枪。半自动手枪（准确来说，是单膛室手枪）连弹匣──几乎是自动填装的，让你在把那些混蛋打成蜂窝之际无需停下来喘口气或是装子弹。他认得那把枪──在战时，他自己也带着一把类似的勃朗宁大威力手枪。他熟悉那些震动，那些咔嗒声，那些后座力。它们都是很好的枪。想当然耳，美国制的。

 

美国握着枪时神色温柔，一派一往情深的模样，这副神情连在英国面前也已是多年未见。他的嘴唇印上枪管时正哼着巴迪·霍利（他正是在同一年去世的），然后勾起了一个心满意足的笑容。

 

再然后，他张开双眼往上看，看到英/国正站在书房的门口。

 

「别嫉妒嘛，」美国打趣道，伸出舌头沿着枪管滑动。「只是一支枪而已。」

 

英国耸耸肩。

 

「枪就是枪，」他回应。「正好把子弹打到俄罗斯身上，嗯？」

 

他退回走廊，走进睡房去拿他的书，意识到美国仓促地追在他身后，要是他忽然感觉到有把枪直接抵在自己的背脊上，他也不会惊讶的。可是，当美国从后环抱英国时，他的手里空无一物。

 

「别受伤，」他沉声说道。「别受伤，别受伤。」

 

之后，他又再次走开了，睡房门被用力甩上，英国听到门锁的另一边传来钥匙互相碰撞的声响。这是一座古老的房子，有着各种旧式的古怪之处──房间门是以沉重的古老铜钥匙从外锁上的，好等其他人能把声称自己听见地板下有声音的发疯女仆锁起来。

 

**别受到谁的伤害？**

 

英国已经开始看他那本书好一段时间了──书名是《1984》，描述了一个有点奇怪的战后未来世界──但他现正静静地躺平看着墙纸，那件属于美国的T恤宽松而舒适地覆在他剧痛的胸膛上。那既丑陋又花哨的墙纸。真的 **挺** 令人厌恶的，恶心的黄色，加上过于密集、过于醒目，像是被烧焦了的棕色花朵图案往四方八面盘绕，一大片这样的东西如同爆炸一般遍布了整面墙，仿似某个被遗忘荒废了一个世纪之久的花园。那面墙就跟这座房子一样古老，他们俩都不喜欢，但偏偏谁也没改变过它。

 

但 **看到** 幻象？英国──他的天赋让他可以看到别人看不见的东西，一些别人甚至根本不 **相信** 的东西──却什么也看不到。不论他如何扭头，不论他从哪个奇怪的角度看过去，不论他怎样瞇眼或倾身或退后，除了那些丑陋的棕色花朵──令人反感的腐烂玫瑰──以外，他什么都无法看见。

 

他看着墙上那盛气凌人的花纹间，那块被美国心烦意乱地扯烂了一部分的白色长条。突兀。好吧，他昨晚根本是变了个人。或是上一个星期。或是去年。他以前 -从来不曾- 如此；当他在四十年代上旬用着措辞拙劣、极不浪漫却又 **美/国** 至极的语句向英国求婚时，或者是那个早上只有他们两人站在缺少屋顶、空无一人的教堂废墟中自顾自读着誓词时，或者是在战事刚结束的隔天晚上美国像巨浪般把英国压倒时，他都不曾如此，太过精疲力竭、太过疲惫不堪，以致他除了恳求英国继续响应他的爱意以外，已无法再做别的事。

  
即使是在宣告独立的反叛时期，他也不曾如此。

 

**到底你看到这些玫瑰后面困住了什么东西，美国？**

 

「英国！」

 

英国把视线从墙纸上扯开，看向门口，皱着眉。他肯定是有幻觉才会觉得美国在叫他──那个白痴还 **记得** 他已经把英国锁在睡房里的，对吧？

 

「英国，过来！」不对，毫无疑问美国正在叫他。他听起来……很绝望。也许是惊恐。肯定是吃力的。「拜托！英国，救救我！」

 

事实上，英国并没有 **尝试** 走出房间。的确，他已不像以前那样强壮，而且美国对他的胸膛做了很多事──差不多每个动作都会令他觉得刺痛──但那道门已经老了，那个锁已经老了，也许 **他** 也已经老了，不过他一脚踢下去的力道还是很要命的。

 

他往书房走去，身后留下一扇半吊在门铰上摇摇欲坠的门板，期望美国会咧嘴笑着坐在那里（然后他会吐出舌头，发出他那滑稽的笑声，嘲笑英国竟会被这样的玩笑骗倒；之后英国会低声怒吼，假装出比他真正感受更强烈的恼怒，其后他们会短短地吵一架，稍稍地互相辱骂一番，然后美国会把他拉到桌上，坚持地压在他双腿之间再吻他──）。

 

「帮帮我啊，」美国重复，他的双眼不被镜片遮掩时显得更大、更蓝（那副眼镜正扣在他衬衫口袋上）。「英国……！别该死的光站在那里！」

 

（英国也是身不由己。毕竟他没有预料到进去后会看见美国背靠着墙，双腿大开地坐在地上，他的牛仔裤和内裤掉到脚踝旁，他宝贵的M1911半自动手枪大半支没入了他的体内直到扳机。）

 

「帮、帮你……？」英国眨眼，干咳了一下之后镇定下来，暴躁地往一旁看去。「准确点来说，我要怎样帮你呢？如果你想我用那把东西来操你，我现在就告诉你，想都别想。」

 

「我是想它 **弄出去** ！」美国爆发了。「 **帮帮** 我，看在上帝的份上！」

 

英国用力呼出一口气，重新对上美国的视线──呃，多少算是吧。他怀疑美国是否能清晰地看到他，那个近视的傻瓜。不过那对 **他** 现在站的位置来说可不是问题──他看美国看得可清晰了。他的脸容苍白，眉上闪着一片汗水的光泽，过长的金发乱糟糟地贴在他的脸颊上。

 

「你是不是让它被卡住了，你个白痴？」英国冷冷地问，终于走近他。

 

「才、才没有。」美国摇头。「它没有被卡住，只是……我没办法把它拉出来而不──」

 

「所以那就是卡住了。」

 

「而不扣动扳机。」美国毫无温度地补充。

 

「枪里装了子弹？」英国跪到美国双腿之间的时候，几乎没有眨眼。

 

「嗯。」

 

「而且扳机保险没有锁上？」

 

「没有。」

 

英国的绿眸快速地往上迎上美国的蓝眸；那双天蓝的眸子里，依旧是往常那副「我才不知道这有什么问题」的样子，但底下却……

 

美国被吓坏了。明显地，他事先并没有全盘考虑清楚，这仅仅是另一个他一时兴起又自以为棒呆了的主意，于是他就像往常一样愚蠢又满怀热诚地实行了。

 

「让我看看，」英国叹气。「拿开你的手。」

 

「我 **没办法** 拿开我的手，」美/国咬牙切齿。「那他妈的 **正是问题所在** 啊，夏洛克（注[1]）。」

 

英国再一次盯着他，以最含蓄的动作暗示他正打算站起来走出去，让美国自己把那东西拔出来或（字面意思上的）试到死为止。美国慌了，拚命以他敢的最大幅度乱动着。

  
  
「不，不，别走！对不起！」

 

「算你识相。」英国重新跪好，谨慎地审视美国当前的困境。

 

「是角度的问题。」美国热心地说道。「如果我把持枪的手再往后动一点，就会扣动了扳机。」

 

「是啊，我看到。借问一下，为什么起初你会认为将一把装了子弹的枪塞进自己屁股里是一个好主意？」

 

美国看起来很不自在，一段长时间后，他仅仅耸了耸肩。英国没有再追问下去，反正他也不肯定自己是不是真的想知道答案。

 

**他。是他吗？**

 

「好吧，试试这样。」英国把手指塞到扳机背后，从后顶着，以免它在无意中被扣下。「现在拿开你的手。」

 

「我没办法──」

 

「 **放开那把该死的枪啊，美国。** 」

 

美国抽回手，因着那古怪的角度皱起脸，当他的手擦过扳机时，英国的手指感觉到扳机从另一端被扣下的力度。他大口喘着气同时猛烈地甩着手，他的手终于自由了。

 

「真是见鬼的谢谢了。」他喘着气，头往后靠在墙上。

 

「枪还在你里面。」英国戴着戒指的手稳稳地握在手枪上，十分熟悉它贴在掌心上的形状。

 

与被他视为另一个盟友、带在身上那一把枪是多么多么的相似。

 

美国又抬起了他的头。

 

「但你会把它拉出来的，不是吗。」这不是问句；美国又一次在威胁他了。

 

在这个当下，他可没有资格威胁英国。

 

「噢，我可不知道，」英国轻轻地响应。「也许把一颗可爱的资本主义子弹射进你的肠子里是一个好主意呢。」

 

美国眨眨眼，有一到两刻震惊得沉默了。然后他咧嘴笑了。

 

墙纸是旧的，门板是旧的，手枪是旧的。可是这个笑容却是新的。

 

「只要不是共产主义的子弹，我就没有意见。」

 

「有趣。」英国猛地一把将那把M1911从美国体内拉出来，令他一下子弓起了背，因疼痛和震惊而从喉咙发出一声既尖锐又像被哽住了的叫喊。「在我看起来你刚刚正是在这样做。」他站起来，手上仍拿着武器，站到美国跟前，用那把见鬼的枪瞄准他的前额。「演着你那些与我们的老朋友俄罗斯和他那把可爱的共产手枪有关的病态幻想。」

 

美国猛地抬起头，厌恶地看着英国。

 

「立即收回你的话。」他沉声说。

 

「不然呢？」英国恶意地回应。「戴回你那副该死的眼镜吧，美国。你甚至都看不到我正用枪瞄准你的脸。」

 

「收回你刚刚那些关于俄罗斯的话。」

 

「我为什么要？那是事实，不是吗？」

 

美国对着他笑了──冷峻而严肃地。

 

「英国，你就那么缺乏安全感吗？你以为我不再爱你了吗？你以为我会宁愿跟一个想把我枭首示众用来装饰庭园的人一起吗？」

 

「我倒认为是 **我** 想把你枭首示众啊，你个混蛋。」英国手上的枪还握得稳稳的，连一寸都没放下过，属于手枪的金属坚硬地抵着来自战机残骸的金属。「不要对着我高谈阔论什么缺乏安全感，你昨晚用刀割我胸膛的地方可还在流血！」

 

「那正是为什么我要那样做。」美国说，英国已经很多年没听到过他声线里出现那种闹别扭的孩子气感觉。「因为我爱你。因为你是我的。」

 

「看在他妈的 **份上** ，美国！」英国爆发了，终于挫败地把枪掉到一旁。「你总是能找到借口的，啊？！」

 

「可是那些都是有道理的，」美国终于舍得伸手进口袋里掏出眼镜，拨开眼镜臂架，戴回脸上。「对吧？我是说，要是 -我- 不起来对抗俄罗斯的话，那还有谁会呢？我是为了所有人好，你懂吗？」

 

他又笑了──这次的笑容让人联想到1940年代，当他正打算（再一次）宣布一些很有可能与中国跟中式铁锅有关的愚蠢作战计划前所露出的愚蠢笑脸。

 

但仍然。有所不同。只是英国说不上来哪里不同了。

 

**无论健康或疾病──**

 

「我依然是个英雄，」美国开朗地继续说。「对吗，英国？」

 

［「抱着你那些华丽的理由去跟你该死的核弹做爱并骑着它下地狱吧，美国。」英国苦涩地道，背脊被美国那令人窒息的体重压着，双腿绕着他的腰。「看看我会不会在意。」］

 

（注[2]及[3]）

 

 

  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

［1962年9月］（注[4]）

 

美国竟然会出现在联合国的会议上简直是奇迹。当然，他并没有 - **借口** \- 缺席，毕竟联合国总部就在曼哈顿，但他或多或少总是在意图逃避这些团体合作之类的事；见鬼，甚至远在1919年时，他都没有参与原来的国际联盟──然后，好吧，由于俄罗斯和中国都是成员，所以他们倒是永远会出现在会议上。说真的，所有人都预计美国会宁愿留在家里闹脾气，而不是大费周章来到大庭广众之中生闷气。

 

上午的中段休息时间，所有人都在场内走来走去，淡而无味地互相寒暄，或是热切地互相怒目而视；美国与俄罗斯握了手并且互相朝对方笑得令人作呕，握手的时间过长，他们的笑容也过于虚伪，太过紧张又太过绷紧。之后，美国去了跟踪英国，不论他走到哪里也一直跟在他身后；美国拙劣地试着装作他只是过分依恋英国，但显而易见的是，他是在监视英国的每一个行动，分析判断他跟谁说话、说了多长时间以及站得多近。

 

最终，英国专注地和法国进行了一场意外地和谐的讨论；而美国不但对欧洲事务毫无兴趣，同时也相信法国不会是个共产国家，于是离开了英国的身边五分钟，去为自己找了杯咖啡。当他小心地捧着泡沫塑料杯漫步回来时，他发现中国已加入到英国和法国的对话里，他们还因某些事而全体笑着。

 

他抓住英国并拖着他离开房间时，他的咖啡才刚刚掉到地上。

 

没有人听到他们朝对方咆哮鬼叫，但当他们回来──还迟到了──的时候，英国的脸色因愤怒而变得苍白，美国的鼻子则狂流着血。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

注[1]——在英语世界里，当某人说出一些不言自明或显而易见的事实时，旁人会回应一句“No Shit, Sherlock（别废话了，夏洛克）”，或省略前一句，直接称呼对方 “Sherlock（夏洛克）”【没错，就是那位大名鼎鼎的侦探夏洛克‧福尔摩斯】，以强调那件事是多么明显。另一方面，这句也有（非常罕见的）正面用法，以称赞一个人能快速理解一些并不明显的事，或是用以称呼一些尝试找出为神秘事件或案件找出解释的人。当然，美/国这句就是在讽刺英/国在说废话啦。（笑）

 

注[2]——冷战时期，某程度上美国因妄想症虐待英国，或者将装了子弹的枪塞进自己体内都是一些意识形态的象征，其意自明，所以我就不写一段落落长的解释了，免得闷坏你们……

 

注[3]——「抱着你那些华丽的理由去跟你该死的核弹做爱并骑着它下地狱吧，美国。」──英国这句话来自斯坦利·库布里克（Stanley Kubrick）1964年的冷战黑色喜剧《奇爱博士》（Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb）。那著名的骑着核弹的镜头在其他媒体上被模仿了几次，包括我第一次看到这个情节的《辛普森一家》（〈义务警员霍默(Homer the Vigilante)〉那一集）。让英国说这句话的重要性？那是一出英国的电影。：）

 

注[4]——1962年9月──这一小段设定在古巴导弹危机发生前一个月，正是冷战离变成某种思义上火热的核战只有一步之遥的时期。


	4. Chapter 4

［1969年7月20日］

 

「英国！」美国上气不接下气地把门砰一声打开，他弹跳着冲向沙发时，蓝眸亮闪闪的，魁梧的身形挡住了黑白电视机。「英国，英国，你有没有在看？你看到了吗？！」

 

「我有没有看到了什么？」英国问，平静地将手上的刺绣放到一旁，同时维持着绝对的面无表情（这是很难做到的，毕竟他正看着美国因兴奋而粗喘着气，红、白、蓝三色的纸飘带一条条垂绕在他身上，乱糟糟的发上，还有那件他依然穿在身上、破烂残旧的飞行夹克的毛领上）。

 

「啊！」美国发出了一声夸张的、佯装的厌恶声音，然后突然笑着猛扑向英国。「 **你** ……！我 **知道** 你有看的！电视都还开着！」他把他钉在沙发的一角。「 **所──以──呢** ，你怎么想？挺了不起的吧，嗯？」

 

「还不赖吧，我想。」英国满不在乎地回应，小心翼翼地挑出一条正从美国头发里直直垂到他右边眼镜上的红色纸条，将它甩到一旁。

 

美国仅是再一次笑了起来。他是真心的快乐。英国已经不知道有多久没看过他如此兴高采烈。

 

「你什么时候有看到过比这更好的事，你个混蛋？」较年轻的那一个吐出了他的舌头。「为什么你就不能称赞我， **就一次那么多** ，嗯？」

 

「拜托。」英国白了他一眼。「好像我还需要令你变得更自恋一样。要是你的头再涨大一点（注[1]），你就会把我压得比平常更惨了。」

 

「噢，我现在还是个胖子了？」

 

「你之前也是个胖子。」

 

「噢，那甚至都不是……」美国又弹了起来，站起来，再耸肩甩掉他的飞行夹克；他在底下正穿着一件黑色的NASA（注[2]）T恤，修身的剪裁正好贴合他苗条的身形。

 

他其实 **并不** 胖。重，的确是的，但不是胖。英国沉默地看着他良久，感觉他很多年都没有真正的见过他。当然，他 **见过** 他不同裸露程度下的样子──昨晚甚至是全裸的。可是，上一次见到他如此坦然、如此真诚、如此…… **像他自己** 的时候，到底是何时？

 

超过二十年了。肯定有。归根究底，中国正正在二十年前采纳了俄罗斯的建议染红后，美国──打从1945年发生了日本那件事后，他就不太对劲──就开始改变，变得愈来愈偏执、多疑、强硬、好斗。

 

自美国那么热心地提醒他是站在哪一边后，时间刚好过了十年。

 

（当然，现在还不是松一口气的时间。美国如此沾沾自喜的唯一原因是他刚在太空竞赛中打败了俄罗斯。月球表面插着一面星条旗，他为月球不会染红而感到心满意足。）

 

「看到了没有？」美国沾沾自喜地说。「你在笑呢！」他揑住英国双颊，挤压着。「你知道我是对的。我看起来就跟和你结婚那天一样好看，对吧？」

 

「什么？当你靠军队那些可悲的所谓粮食配给勉强地活下来的时候？」英国反驳，拍开美国放在他脸上的手。「我猜是吧。」

 

「英国，你的风格没以前那么尖锐了。」美国大感有趣地观察。「这些日子里，你的侮辱真的很不济啊。你以前多么擅长于令我怀疑自己的价值──大概五秒钟这样吧。」

 

「那一定是我被你那些令人难以忍受的行为举止影响到了，」英国叹气。「好吧，看在我们已经堕落到在互相寒暄客套的份上，我猜一句恭喜还算是合适的吧。」

 

「太好了。」美国笑了，双手合掌一拍。「我知道我想要些什么。」

 

「我说的是 **恭喜** ，可不是 **奖励** ！」当英国被迅速地硬推着上楼梯时，他高声地抗议。

 

（「那可不只是为了我，你知道的，」美国说，当他将头靠上英国那起伏着并布满疤痕的胸膛上的时候，终于把眼镜拿下来放到床边的几上。「这改变了一切，英国。我们现在可以回去重新打赢战争了。」）

 

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

［1990年］

 

美国站在楼梯底等他，不耐烦地将重心从一只脚换到另一只脚上。彷佛这是他们多年来的第一次晚餐约会，期待着于六个月前已经订好的高级酒店房间内为这个晚上画上句号──尝试重新为他们的婚姻生活激起新的火花。他正不耐烦地等待英国精心打扮完毕，等待他穿上簇新的精致礼服长裙和昂贵的新鞋子以及世上最鲜艳的火箭红的、红宝石红的、烧碱红的、腥红的、烧灼红的、猩红的唇膏。

 

只是，那并不是一场晚餐约会，而且他 **从来未曾** 见过英国穿裙子，所以他也不期望他会在那么久以后的现在才来开始穿。

 

当英国穿着绿色从楼梯顶走下来时，美国正把玩着自己的领带。那跟五十多年前那套军服并不完全一样，但却是完全相同的绿色，于是他笑了。

 

「亲爱的，你好看极了。」他拖长了声调说，向英国伸出臂弯。「我就知道你会为这个场合好好打扮一番。」

 

「毕竟，离上一次我们一起去打仗 **已经** 四十九年了，亲爱的，」英国饶有兴味地回答，挖苦似的挽起他的手臂。「我猜我还是该多尽力一点。」

 

（注[3]）

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

［2001年9月14日，星期五］

 

英国在白宫的阶梯上缓缓走近他。天正在下雨，美国把脸埋到双膝之间，在闪亮的湿石板上蜷缩成一团。

 

他沉默不语，但是美国听到了他踏在石板上的脚步声，猛地抬起了头。

 

他对正站在下一阶的英国露出一个破碎的笑容，他站起来伸出手，待英国的手来到触手可及的水平时捉住了他。

 

英国仍然一言不发，不知道应该说什么，甚至不知道应该如何安抚他；但美国看起来并不想在这个当下听他说这些。他想要的并不是同情。他想要的是承诺。

 

「我将会投入战争。」他说，拇指摩挲着英国中指上的钢戒指。

 

当然，他仍然戴着他自己的戒指；英国的掌心可以感受到自戒指上传来冷冷的温度。

 

「你会跟我一起去的，是吗？」美国追问。他的眼镜肮脏不堪，他还能透过镜片看到东西真是奇迹。「你会吧，大不列颠？」

 

无论顺境或逆境，富贵或贫穷，健康或疾病，从今以后永远拥有你──

 

「我当然会。」英国回答。

 

他确曾犹豫过，但时间并不长。

 

──

 

［2004］

 

在这些日子里的每一次联合国会议上，他们都会被怒视，伴随着种种窃窃私语；出兵攻打伊拉克、伊朗及阿富汗的决定太草率了，过分草率。美国只是愤怒了，然后想找一个借口来报复，想找个 **对象** 来发泄他的震惊和气愤还有悲伤；而英国，好吧，看那帝国的沉沦，他投入战争只因美国投入了战争，现在真是一只可悲的跟屁虫……

 

听到美国今天大概第六次对着罗马诺和瑞士和土耳其（他们全都有份参与侦查）高声叫嚷着，为英美在中东的定位辩护时，德国──一如以往，意大利紧紧跟在他身旁──仅仅是恼怒地摇了摇头；西班牙和法国则尝试激怒英国，（没）有用地规劝他没必要只因在四十年代时被战争婚姻的概念蒙蔽了，以及被一些（在1953年才被法国惊愕地发现的）愚蠢的闪电婚礼仪式弄得跟那个笨蛋拴在一起（虽然这也没能阻止他在几年后试图说服英国跟 **他** 结婚），而对美国言听计从。

 

即使两人分别被卷入两段非常不同的争论里，他们的手依然是牵着的。

 

──

 

［2005年7月8日，星期五］

 

「这就是原因，」美国说，举着他戴着戒指的手。「这就是这种事会发生的原因，英国。」

 

英国只是沉默着，麻木地点点头。并不是说他以前从未被袭击过──诚然，他们是在一间于伦敦大轰炸里被炸得彻彻底底的教堂里结婚的──可是，上一秒人们还在恭喜他赢得2012奥运会主办权，下一秒却……

 

「我很抱歉，」美国紧张不安地说下去，误解了他的沉默。「我并不想……这种事也发生在你身上的……」

 

「我知道。」英国抬头看着他。「我知道你不想。我没有怪你。」他伸出手，包握美国的手掌。「毕竟，是我 **选择了** 支持你的。」

 

美国给他一个小小的苦笑。

 

「你还是跟我在一起的吗？」

 

英国点头。

 

「无论顺境或逆境。」他回答。

 

（注[4]）

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

［2009年4月］

 

美国给他带了玫瑰。

 

它们就像刚好整整五十年前插在厨房桌上那花瓶里的玫瑰一样，鲜红饱满，鲜艳漂亮，花茎上还留着刺。

 

它们是被包在绿色纸里头的。

 

「周年快乐，」美国说道，看到英国脸上惊讶的表情后，愉快地笑了。「你以为我忘了，是吗？」

 

英国满腔怀疑地瞇起眼好一会儿，然后摇摇头，微笑着接过花束。

 

「你去年忘记了。」

 

「就 **因为** 我忘记了，所以你生了足足一星期的闷气，我才不会再忘记呢。你以为我是有多蠢？」美国朝他吐舌。「多愁善感的老男人。」

 

「讨人厌的臭小鬼。」

 

「唏，你可是跟我结了婚的。」美国靠得非常近。「我的『谢谢』去哪了？你个忘恩负义的人。」

 

「谢谢你，美国。」英国用手上的玫瑰拍开他。「即是，我假设你还能 **负担得起** 这些吧。」

 

「嗯？」美国眨眨眼。

 

「经济衰退？」英国白了他一眼。「就是我的银行借钱给你的银行，你的银行又借钱给我的银行，之后我们 **全部的** 银行连这么简单的事都可以搞砸成一团糟，我们现在就像一无所有的教堂老鼠和牠的妻子一样，记得吗？」

 

「噢，对，那个。」美国扮了个鬼脸。「呃，你要知道我上司觉得情况将会好转的。我指我们两个都会。」他戳了戳英国的脸颊。「亲爱的，明年的这个时间，你又可以去买皇家阿尔伯特的晚餐碟子挂在墙上积灰了。」

 

英国对美国亮出了他的中指，美国笑了。

 

「我本希望你现在已经老得忘记了如何对我刻薄。」他说。「不过，这些……」他略略地示意那些玫瑰。「全都是我从白宫的一个花瓶里偷的，所以一分钱都不用哦。」

 

「什么？你是指就像 **这个** 一样不用钱？」英/国亮出他的婚戒。「要是我知道你会变成这么一个小气鬼，我才不会跟你结婚呢。」

 

「我 **才不是** 小气鬼！」美国抗议。「我在五十年代的时候都把你宠上天了！」

 

但是，英国已躲在玫瑰后吃吃地傻笑起来（注[5]）；而美国生了好一阵子闷气以后，微笑着把手放在英国的腰窝上，然后他们开始往前走。他们两人都还在艰难时期，战争还在继续（注[6]），于去年下半年银行崩溃后，一起深陷在经济衰退之中；虽然已经看到结尾，但前路还有上千个难关需要克服。能笑出来就已是一种解脱了。

 

无论顺境或逆境，他们全都已经跨过了。他们也可以跨过这个难关的。

 

「你想去吃早餐吗？」美国问，将英国紧紧地抱得更贴近自己。「当然是简单的一餐，因为我们就像一些宗教的老鼠还是什么的。」

 

「穷得就像教堂老鼠一样，」英国纠正他。「是一种修辞手法。然后，好吧，让我们假装再次回到1945年，而手上只剩下三张配给票吧。那可是真的发生过的啊，要是你还记得的话。」

 

「无论富贵或贫穷。」美国叹气。「但你把你的配给票本子放在法国能轻易偷到的地方，可不是我的错啊。」

 

（「顺带一提，」美国赞许地朝英国的领带点点头，正要把手上的贝果送到口里，「绿色还是最配你的颜色。」）

 

──

 

那些玫瑰被浸在水里放在床边，它们像天鹅绒一般的红在黑暗中依然鲜活。英国侧身躺着，看着那些玫瑰，耳边听着美国的吐息；他们的腿在被单下缠在一起，仿似是打了个水手结一般，美国的前额紧密地贴在英国颈后，一只手臂从后搭在他的腰上。

 

五十年前美国在他胸膛上刻的字母还在，褪了色却又诡异地合适──特别是现在他们再次像对一无所有的教堂老鼠夫妻一样躺在一起。 他微笑。都是美国，助长了这些傻气的童谣和童话引喻，真的；也许，是因为英国曾看着他长大（又或者只是因为他是唯一一个会聆听的人，即使他会在以为英国没看着的时候偷偷翻白眼）。

 

长大？他的微笑变得尖锐，成了一个短暂的诡秘笑容。当某个人仍然坚持要把每件事按颜色分成「好」或者「坏」的时候，很难给他贴上这样的标志。即使经过了这么多年，看起来美国依然更喜欢（他穿）绿色，而非红色。

 

美国的敌人彷佛永远都是红的──现在他正正 **深陷在** 那片该死的红里（注[7]）。

 

（「不论我做什么，你都留在我的身旁。」美国轻语，小心地解开他稍早前赞赏过的绿色领带，把它自英国被解开的领口上徐徐抽走。

 

那不是一个威胁、或请求、或高傲的结论。那单纯是一个观察结果。事实。

 

「无论顺境或逆境，你总会留下，」他说下来，暂停膜拜英国咽喉的动作，抬起他的手，吻上他「真正的二战美国战机」婚戒。「你总是那么相信我。」他从眼镜下往上瞄，对上英国的视线，张开嘴，彷佛还想再多说些什么。

 

**为什么？你个该死的笨蛋，你是想问我为什么吗？**

 

「谢谢你。」美国快速而轻声地说，然后放开了他的手。）

 

稍早美国与他十指紧扣时──过度用力地抓住他是他的一个坏习惯──他的戒指又割到了平常那个位置，这件事他现在习已为常得几乎留意不到了；而那些血在他的无名指和两旁凝结了，变得黏糊糊的。

 

他抬起手，向那些玫瑰伸过去，指尖极轻地扫过那些盛开的鲜花。美国记得他喜欢玫瑰。他在思忖美国是否记得 **为什么** 他会喜欢玫瑰。

 

他绝不是没有在这张床上睡过，但他突然觉得彷佛这是自六十四年前的那第一夜后，他们第一次睡在这上面似的──又或是他们自那时起根本未曾移动过一样，彷佛他们经受过的、那一切伤害到对方的事，以及 **为** 对方承受的那一切，都只不过成了堆栈在他们身上的蜘蛛网、尘埃和泥土；而他手上的血，也是那个晚上美国过度用力地捉住他的手时，那只拙劣的戒指令他流的血。那带着美国精神的难看墙纸和恐惧[spectres，也作幽灵之意]以及那条缺失了的墙纸都是一样的──全新的40年代风格。

 

而他们外套上的那些玫瑰──可笑的新娘花束──并没有枯萎成像纸一般薄而脆的脉络；反之，它们繁殖、成长，慢慢地布满了整个房间，成了他们会复原的证明，而且还是永远也会复原的证明。

 

正当他的视线落在自己那条扭曲地卷成一团、躺在地上的领带时，他感觉到美国突然抬手探了过来；他的掌包覆英国的手，并把他的手自玫瑰花上挪开。他将他的手移到他的唇边，伸出舌抵着戒指，慢悠悠地舔着上面的血。

 

**为什么？**

 

他觉得他感到美国抵着他的手指，用嘴型问了这句；虽然他并不肯定这是否真的，但他却忽然觉得应该多少给他一个答案。

 

「杰克摔倒了摔破了他的头，」英国轻声说，感到美国在听到他的声音后，朝他拱得更近，「吉尔在后面翻着跟头下来了。」（注[8]）

 

 **涂上玫瑰红、配给票本子红、革命红、俄罗斯红、大衰退红的唇膏，好把你每一个胜利之吻都染上红色。** （注[9]）

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

注[1]：在英式英语中，“a big-head”是指「一个过度自信甚至有自恋倾向的人」。

 

注[2]：National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA)，美国国家航空航天局。

 

注[3]：1990年──与1990至1991年间的波斯湾战争（又名海湾战争）相关。虽然英国作为美国的盟友参与到冷战当中，但却没有和美国一起加入韩战（又名朝鲜战争）或越战（又名越南战争）这两场代理人战争当中；同样地，美国也没有参与1982年发生在英国和阿根廷之间的福克兰战争（又名马尔维纳斯群岛战争，或简称马战）。波斯湾战争是英/国和美国自二战结束后首次正式作为盟友一起出兵的战争。

 

注[4]：［2001年9月14日，星期五］那一段的重要性不言自明。

好吧，其实［2005年7月8日，星期五］这一段本应同样不必多加说明，但为免有人不知道，还是说一下吧：2005年7月7日，星期四，四个自杀式袭击者在三个伦敦地铁车厢以及一辆伦敦巴士上引爆炸弹，一共造成五十二人丧生及七百多人受伤。

全部四名袭击者均是英国土生土长的穆斯林，他们反对大不列颠支持美国和亲自出兵参与伊拉克战争，于是觉得在公众地方炸死自己就是令社会正视他们的诉求的最好方法；值得注意的是，事件发生于伦敦被选为2012年夏季奥运会主办城市的翌日。整个英国的人都陷入了恐慌之中（看起来我们在这些日子里已经习惯了这样），我发誓那天整个英国所有火车和巴士都停驶了。

我那天愚蠢地跟朋友去了卡迪夫──要是你知道的话，那是在威尔斯，不是英格兰──购物，然后因为有人开玩笑，打电话去说其中一列火车上有炸弹，他们就把所有火车都取消了，结果我跟朋友被困在卡迪夫市中心直到大概晚上八点。虽然在那天的情况下，这不算什么值得抱怨的事，但还是让人很想抱怨啊，他们本来可以处理得更好一点的……（对了，Arriva Trains Wales[一家主要经营威尔斯内部及连接部分英格兰中部城市如曼彻斯特等地的火车路线的公司]沿线并没有炸弹。）

 

注[5]：英国──他是会吃吃傻笑的。我猜这可能是因为杉山纪彰那把有趣的声线（因为《反叛的鲁路修》里的利瓦尔也有这种笑声），但他肯定会吃吃傻笑，就像他取笑美国的小鹰战机（Kittyhawk fighter plane）时那样。我猜他并不欣赏迪斯尼。XD

 

注[6]：当然，美国和英国都还在伊拉克。据称正在撤出，但还在伊拉克。

 

注[7]：原文为“right now he was _in_ the damned red”，因为在财务报表上，常用红色表示亏损，所以在美式英语中，“In the red”代指财务上的亏损或赤字【没错，这句亦是中文「赤字」一词的来源】。在这里，英国指的是美国在2008年开始失控的那场金融危机当中损失惨重。

 

注[8]：英国说的这两句来自英文童谣《杰克和吉尔》，前文里已介绍过，不再多叙，请参考第一节的注[1]。

 

注[9]：此处呼应第一节注[2]，两人结婚仪式前英国说的那句「涂红唇膏来把你的胜利之吻染成红色」。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者后记：
> 
> 好耶。
> 
> 在你开始认为可怜的小英吉利一直都在被那个大坏蛋美国伤害前……留意一下，两人之间，谁才是那个从来都没有说过一句「我爱你」的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是放在lofter上的翻译，可是因为种种原因，改放在这里了。
> 
> 授權圖請移步：  
> http://sky-and-tea.lofter.com/post/1def6516_b4db309


End file.
